Waffe
by Lucas Nithena
Summary: Ketika seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang, Kuroko Tetsuya bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang menjadi cahaya barunya; tujuan hidupnya. Tapi, ternyata Akashi mempunyai keinginan sendiri. Keinginan yang dapat membuat Kuroko hancur berkeping-keping, dan menguak kebenaran dibalik kejadian masa lalu. Akankah Kuroko kehilangan 'cahaya'nya lagi?


**Waffe**

**(Weapon)**

**A collaboration fic b****y Lunette Athella**** and ningie cassie.**

**[ Lucas Nithena ]**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Cover (c) Lunenene**

**Rate**: T, dapat berubah-ubah sesuai alur.

**Genre**: **Romance, **supernatural.

**Summary: **Ketika seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang, Kuroko Tetsuya bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang menjadi cahaya barunya; tujuan hidupnya. Tapi, ternyata Akashi mempunyai keinginan sendiri. Keinginan yang dapat membuat Kuroko hancur berkeping-keping, dan menguak kebenaran dibalik kejadian masa lalu. Akankah Kuroko kehilangan 'cahaya'nya lagi?

.

**MAIN Pair : **

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

**SLIGHT Pairs :**

?

**Warni****n****gs :**

Kingdom!AU, shounen-ai / boy x boy, typos, OOC, OCs, alur maju/mundur, terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, scene ga jelas, a little bloody scenes, EYD tidak sesuai, etece etece.

.

**Prologue;**

**By ~Lunenene (Lunette Athella)**

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Apakah kau pernah merasa…**_

—_**kehilangan terlalu banyak hal?"**_

_**.**_

Langit malam kini hanya tampak seolah hamparan hitam luas yang menipu.

Tak ada satu pun titik kecil yang berkerlip indah maupun polesan kristal sempurna yang mengungguli _baccarat_ seperti hari-hari biasanya atau di belahan dunia bagian lain. Hanya ada hitam, hitam, dan hitam sejauh mata memandang dari tempat itu.

Tapi setelahnya, jilatan merah dan oranye yang berpadu tampak menghiasi panorama gelap itu. Disusul pekikan menyayat telinga, serta sesuatu yang terdengar terbakar habis dengan eloknya.

_Yap, _pemukiman tersebut tampak lebih memikat dengan percikan api yang membesar di sekelilingnya.

Api-api yang seolah tengah menari anggun bersama angin; berpindah dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa terlampau cepat. Meluluhlantakkan segalanya dengan rakus, hingga hanya menyisakan abu dalam prosesnya.

Cukup menakjubkan, bukan?

Terlebih, ketika teringat puluhan orang yang berada di dalam tiap-tiap benda berbahan dasar kayu yang lemah terhadap bunga api itu. Mereka diikat dengan tali kencang dan kuat. Tak dapat bergerak, hanya dapat menyuarakan impuls sakit dengan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Pasrah pula dengan jilatan api yang turut mencicipi raga mereka.

Hingga malam perlahan larut, tidak ada yang tersisa.

Abu dan debu tersapu kelabu,

—menyisakan sendu dalam kalbu untuk setiap ingatan yang tersimpan dan berpadu.[]

.

"_**Juga pernah merasakan…**_

—_**kesepian yang menyiksa?"**_

_**.**_

Cairan sebening _white __celestite _itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Meski batinnya meraung-raung penuh kesakitan, pemilik iris _aquamarine _yang kehilangan cahayanya itu hanya menatap nanar pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Badannya bergeming. Kakinya terpasung. Lidahnya kelu. Otaknya membeku.

Rasanya takdir ini terlalu pahit untuk diterima, namun terlalu nyata untuk ditolak.

Sekarang, hanya ia seorang diri di sana. Dan hanya akan terus seperti itu, entah sampai kapan.[]

.

"_**Atau mungkin pernah merasa terlalu sedih?**_

_**Sampai kau menyesali kehadiranmu di dunia ini?"**_

_**.**_

Jauh sebelum hal keji itu terjadi, lembah ini terbilang subur dan makmur.

Penduduknya membuka perkebunan luas dengan berbagai bibit yang menghasilkan buah-buahan serta sayur mayur berkualitas tinggi. Sungai di sampingnya juga berarus pelan. Tidak dangkal namun juga tidak dalam, dan diisi ikan-ikan beraneka jenis yang cocok untuk diperdagangkan.

Meski yang menghuni pemukiman tak begitu banyak, serta keberadaan mereka yang tak terikat kerajaan manapun, tidak ada begitu banyak pihak dan masalah yang mengancam; pengecualian untuk urusan alam. Benar-benar area pemukiman damai dan tenang.

Alasan pertama mungkin karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak menyukai konflik berkepanjangan, juga terlampau sering melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi positifnya saja. Jadi, beberapa desa dari kerajaan lain sering menjadi tamu kehormatan mereka.

Namun di sisi lain, ada kenyataan mengerikan yang tersimpan.

Suasana yang tentram di mata orang awam tersebut bisa juga dikarenakan mereka—penduduknya sendiri memiliki _ancaman _yang ditakuti oleh pihak luar. Ancaman yang kelewat berbahaya sehingga kerajaan lain memilih mengabaikan eksitensi mereka atau hanya memilih jalur damai.

Meski begitu, fakta mengenai hal tersebut hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memercayainya. Kenapa? Tentunya jika dilihat dari 'alasan pertama', tidak ada yang akan percaya kalau orang-orang ramah dan baik dalam pergaulan tersebut adalah jelmaan _monster. _

Tapi, segala kenyamanan yang dimiliki oleh penghuni lembah itu tiba-tiba saja berakhir dengan tragis karena suatu 'insiden' yang menyebabkan sebuah kerajaan dengan lantangnya memberi perintah terang-terangan.

—Dan ajaibnya, hal tersebut dipatuhi dengan lapang dada.

Tak peduli kalau perintah itu adalah _pembantaian massal._[]

_**.**_

"_**Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?**_

_**Apa itu seolah terjebak di ruang hampa tanpa arah; terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh yang menghantui, hingga perlahan dadamu terasa sesak karena kesulitan menarik napas?"**_

_**.**_

Sore itu, Kuroko Tetsuya masih menghabiskan sisa harinya setelah lelah bekerja di ladang dengan secangkir _rose tea _dan sepiring _quiche. _Tak lupa pula dengan wanita bersurai biru sebahu yang tampak merawat beberapa tumbuhan di halaman depan, serta pria paruh baya yang terduduk di sampingnya dengan patung pahatan yang ditekuni.

Sungguh, Kuroko bersyukur untuk hari-hari damainya selama ini.

—Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa bosan dengan kehidupan monotonnya; kehidupan yang hanya berlatarkan ladang, rumah, dan sebagian kecil dari desanya.

Setiap pagi, ia, ibu, dan sang ayah akan menghabiskan waktu di ladang hingga sore. Pengecualian untuk masa panen karena Kuroko dan ibunya akan bolak-balik ke pasar dan ladang untuk menjual hasil. Lalu, sore hingga malam ia lewati dengan mengurung diri di rumah. Tidak bermain bersama teman sebaya, ataupun berkeliling kota seorang diri.

Kenapa? Pertama, karena Kuroko tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Bukan karena tidak ada barang satu orang saja yang seumuran dengannya. Kuroko hanya tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik bersama orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Selain itu, ia pikir membantu orangtua itu lebih berguna. Kedua, ia malas dikira pemuda yang tersesat di pusat desa.

Jadi, Kuroko harus terima menjalani hari yang begitu-begitu saja selama enam belas tahun kehidupannya.

_Well,_ mungkin akan sedikit berubah hanya ketika ada festival kecil-kecilan setelah panen. Itu pun hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari. _So_, 362 hari akan dilalui dengan kegiatan itu-itu saja.

Membosankan, bukan?

Kuroko bahkan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan lembah tempat kelahirannya ini dan melihat-lihat kerajaan sekitar. Tapi, karena fisiknya yang hanya kuat untuk membantu orangtuanya di ladang, jadilah ia urungkan pemikiran itu.

Sampai, ketika semua itu terjadi.[]

.

"_**Sampai kau kehilangan harapan.**_

_**Sampai kau berpikir tak ada jalan keluar dari tempat itu."**_

_**.**_

"_Tecchan! Berlarilah! Menjauh, sejauh mungkin!"_

Ia membeku. Badannya tak mau bergerak, sementara pekikan sang ibu semakin jelas terdengar.

"_Tecchan, Kaa-san mohon. Pergilah…" _Kali ini, nada suara itu melemah, hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah isakan.

"_Kalau kami mati, setidaknya Kaa-san ingin kau tetap hidup."_

**Deg.**

Kalimat itu seolah menamparnya kuat-kuat. Membuat manik _aquamarine _itu melebar sempurna dan dapat melihat jelas jemari pucat wanita yang memegang kedua pipinya—ibunya, Kuroko Kohana.

Wajah Kohana tampak tidak baik. Air mata terus saja meleleh dari kedua permata indahnya. Bibir tipis miliknya pun tidak berhenti mengucapkan untaian kalimat yang berujung satu perintah; perintah agar Kuroko pergi meninggalkan desa itu—meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Seketika itu juga, Kuroko langsung mendekap tubuh Ibunya yang tak berhenti gemetaran. _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kaa-san ataupun Tou-san," _ucapnya setengah mati karena lidahnya mendadak terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan. _"Kalau mereka ingin kita mati, kita akan mati bersama-sama."_

Lalu detik selanjutnya, Kuroko merasa badannya sedikit dihempaskan ke belakang. Dan setelah itulah, ia menangkap ekspresi marah, sendu, dan tak ingin kehilangan yang bercampur dalam mimik Kohana.

"_Sekali ini lagi, Tecchan. Jadilah anak yang penurut."_

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan gedoran ganas pada pintu masuk dapur. Cepat-cepat saja Kohana menarik keras lengan putranya untuk memasuki halaman belakang sembari mencoba menghapus cairan asin yang menghias di pipi pucatnya.

"_Jangan kembali lagi ke sini," _katanya dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar tegas, meski Kuroko dapat menangkap jelas intonasi lirih di dalamnya.

Kuroko menggeleng kuat-kuat ketika Ibunya itu mencoba membuka sebuah pintu dengan bantuan cahaya bulan.

"_Kaa-san, aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku tanpamu ataupun Tou-san." _

Dan runtuhlah pertahanan yang dibuat oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Ia menangis.

Menangis pilu, lalu mendekap ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu kecil yang kini terbuka.

"_Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus dibakar hidup-hidup."_ []

_**.**_

"_**Hingga kau bertanya-tanya,**_

'_**Masih hidup kah aku?'"**_

_**.**_

Ia berlari. Sekencang yang ia bisa.

Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat ranting-ranting yang dengan ganasnya membuat goresan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak peduli jika kakinya seolah mati rasa, menapak tanpa akal. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke dalam hutan, semakin dalam untuk menghindarkan telinganya dari pekikan menyayat hati, serta menghindari panas dan abu bertebaran akibat proses pembakaran.

Itu saja. Meski kini hatinya—jiwanya turut tak berhenti menangis pilu.

Dan akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah gua untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri.

Lalu di sanalah ia. Terduduk bersandar di dinding gua sembari mendekap lutut, serta menahan diri untuk tidak terisak setelahnya. Namun upaya untuk tidak mengingat semua hal yang terjadi sepersekian menit yang lalu tak berbuah manis. Kalimat-kalimat serta mimik wajah ibunya yang benar-benar menyedihkan terus terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. Membuat manik sewarna langit cerah musim panas itu perlahan mendung, hingga berakhir meneteskan cairan bening bernama air mata.

"_Kaa-san ingin kau hidup Tecchan." _

Suara itu kembali bermain ketika benaknya memutar ulang kejadian sebelumnya.

"_Kaa-san ingin kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk membalaskan rasa sakit kami yang tak bersalah, serta 'meminta tebusan' setimpal atas kejadian pengorbanan kami ini."_

Dan Kuroko merasa tak ingin tahu, apa yang Kohana maksudkan saat itu.[]

.

"'_**Atau ikut mati bersama timbunan raga saudara yang menyisakan kenangan?'"**_

.

Ketika pertengahan malam menjelang; ketika Kuroko Tetsuya merasa orang-orang berseragam lengkap yang bertugas menghabisi desanya itu telah pergi, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan kembali.

Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya, tak jauh dari yang ia duga.

Abu hasil pembakaran tampak tersebar di mana-mana beserta puing bangunan yang masih menyisakan kobaran api menyala. Semuanya terlihat hancur, habis, tanpa sisa. Membuat rasa sakit yang bersarang dibenaknya kembali datang.

Terlebih ketika sepasang kaki yang mulai gemetaran itu melangkah pelan menuju area rumahnya. Rumah yang tak begitu besar namun nyaman yang dulu ditinggali oleh tiga orang berstatus keluarga. Lalu sekarang, hanya tersisa abu, kayu-kayu yang terbakar, dan—kenangan.

Sekelebat ingatan mengenai tempat itu menyeruak lagi. Namun, tak ada air mata di sana. Tak ada pula isakan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. Hanya tubuh yang mematung, tak dapat bergerak. Serta benak yang terus memutar kenangan masa lampau layaknya kaset rusak.

Detik selanjutnya, pemuda bersurai biru itu jatuh terduduk.

Apa mungkin rasanya terlampau menyakitkan sampai air matamu mengering?

Entahlah.

Yang Kuroko tahu setelahnya, langit malam membebaskan butiran sejuk yang disimpannya dalam awan. Menggantikan peran permata birunya untuk menyenandungkan lagu sendu bagi jiwa yang berlabu bersama abu.[]

.

"_**Hingga suatu waktu; ketika bisikan untuk menghilang perlahan terdengar,**_

—_**kau bertemu cahaya.**_

_**Sebuah bintang."**_

.

Hujan tak berhenti. Seolah tengah menjadi teman bagi tubuh ringkih yang jiwanya menguap entah ke mana. Menyisakan raga yang perlahan mendingin akibatnya. Ditambah pula hembusan angin yang menerpa. Layaknya benar-benar ingin pemilik surai biru itu untuk jatuh dengan tubuh beku.

Kuroko merasa ia ingin mati saja. Mati karena kedinginan di tengah malam berhujan terdengar tak buruk baginya.

Ia tidak bisa terus hidup begini.

Ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ia tidak tahu harus berada di mana. Ia terlalu banyak tidak tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sia-sia.

Sampai…

—suara itu terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?"

Tubuhnya menegang; ia tersentak. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, ia membatu.

"Kau ingin mati kedinginan, heh?"

Masih sama. Tak ada jawaban keluar. Tak ada gerakan tercipta.

Selang beberapa detik selanjutnya, derap langkah yang berpadu dengan gemercik air hujan yang menggenang di permukaan tanah terdengar. Menggantikan keheningan antara kedua orang itu yang sempat menyapa dan diisi sementara oleh alunan titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari udara karena proses pendinginan.

Derap langkah itu perlahan semakin dekat, dan dekat. Hingga tampaklah sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu yang entah terbuat dari apa dihadapan pemilik surai biru yang tadinya tertunduk.

"Tak mendengarkanku?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih rendah, lebih dekat.

Berikutnya; ketika Kuroko memilih untuk bungkam karena kaget, takut, dan heran yang menjadi satu; sebuah tangan terulur perlahan untuk menyentuh dagunya, lalu menarik wajah itu ke atas dengan sama pelannya.

Membuat sepasang heterokrom yang berpendar indah kini bertemu pandang dengan kristal biru yang mendadak menemukan cahaya barunya.[]

.

"_**Yang menemani dalam kehangatan,**_

_**bersinar terlampau benderang—menyilaukan,**_

_**menarik hati, juga mengikat jiwa."**_

_**.**_

Kuroko yakin tengah berhadapan dengan patung porselen yang terpahat sempurna.

Benar-benar seolah tanpa celah; tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun dalam proses pembuatannya hingga menjadi serupawan ini. Bibir tipis yang melengkung, hidung kecil namun tinggi, helai _scarlet _yang jatuh menutupi dahi, tulang-tulang wajah yang tersusun apik, serta mata itu; mata beriris merah dan emas yang melukiskan kata 'bertahta' dengan teramat jelas. Mata yang dapat menyihir setiap yang ditatapnya untuk jatuh berlutut dihadapannya. Terpesona akan kilaunya.

Persis seperti Kuroko saat ini.

Iris menawan itu membekukan pandangannya untuk tak beralih ke mana-mana, seolah dibius paksa olehnya. Membuat dunia seolah berpusat hanya pada heterokrom itu. Seolah eksitensi hal lainnya tak ada yang sebanding dengan kerupawanan sempurnanya.

Pemuda itu juga mendadak membuat tubuhnya menghangat dalam sekejap. Padahal, sentuhan yang diberikan padanya hanya sebatas dagu. Teralir juga Cuma melewati telunjuk dan ibu jari. Selain itu, bukan karena entah mengapa semenjak kedatangannya, tetesan air hujan tak lagi menyentuh tubuh mereka—ia dan pemuda itu. Layaknya terhalang tameng kasatmata yang hanya melingkupi keduanya.

Lalu, kenapa?

Kuroko tidak tahu; dan tubuhnya seolah berteriak tidak perlu tahu.

Aneh. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Bahkan ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, detakan jantungnya kemudian berubah menjadi 'debaran'. Debaran yang menghantam rongga dadanya hingga ia sendiri nyaris merasa kesakitan karenanya. Mendadak, Kuroko lupa cara bernafas sehingga ia kini tersengal-sengal mencari udara dan perutnya seolah terisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang hendak terbang ke segala arah.

'Sial, apa-apaan yang terjadi padaku?' batin pemilik surai biru itu frustasi karena menyadari tubuhnya tak dapat bekerja senormal biasanya. Bukan karena efek mematut diri di tengah hujan. Melainkan karena berinteraksi dengan pemilik surai _scarlet _yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

Dan begitu ia siap merutuk lebih banyak guna menjauhkan pemikiran mengenai paras yang terpahat sempurna dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba menggulungnya seperti air bah, sebuah senyum miring—tepatnya seringai—kini ditampilkan dengan teramat jelas oleh pemuda tak dikenal itu. Sempat membuat Kuroko menebak-nebak, apakah pemuda ini malaikat yang terpoles layaknya sihir ajaib tanpa celah ataukah iblis yang hendak menyergapnya kapan saja?

Lalu jarak antara kedua wajah yang awalnya bahkan tak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter itu perlahan tereliminasi. Sedikit demi sedikit, hingga bibir sang surai biru dapat merasakan manis dan lembut yang berpadu. Menghasilkan sensasi memabukkan di sekujur tubuh.

"Kau sempurna."

Pemuda itu berbisik lagi setelah menjauhkan diri, meski napas mereka saling menerpa satu sama lain; menikmati mimik wajah Kuroko yang terlihat jelas tengah kaget. Masih dengan jemarinya yang menekan dagu pemuda yang tengah terduduk dihadapannya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau—Kuroko Tetsuya—adalah milikku—Akashi Seijuurou.

Hal itu mutlak, dan berlaku selamanya."

Kalimat itu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman lembut pada tulang hidung si pemilik surai biru yang masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.[]

.

"_**Namun sayang, bintang itu terlampau benderang untukmu seorang.**_

_**Hingga perlahan tanpa sadar, 'senjata' yang seharusnya melindungimu dalam gelap,**_

'_**senjata' yang seharusnya menemanimu dalam sepi,**_

_**malah menjadi 'senjata' yang perlahan membakar ragamu—jiwamu, hatimu.**_

_**Sampai habis tak bersisa."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Waffe**

**Prologue; END**

**.**

**:: Author's note ::**

**.**

**Lunette** : Yo, minna~ bertemu lagi dengan Lune di akun kolaborasi dengan **cassie-san** ini! Karena Lune kebagian membuat prolog, jadi Lune yang pertama akan menyapa readers :3

_Collab _ini awalnya karena permintaan Lune yang bertemu dengan ide menarik dari **cassie-san**. Kami juga sepakat tiap chapter dari fanfic ini akan kami buat secara bergantian. Dan seperti biasa, _big thanks for my personal beta reader; _**Akaya Akiko **a.k.a **Chi-chan! **yang sudah mem-beta-read-kan prolog ini.

Oh ya, Lune pikir, untuk slight pair/s lainnya, **readers boleh me-request-nya di kolom review. **Fanfic ini genre utamanya tetap _romance, _kok! Jadi, konfliknya tetap akan dibumbuhi adegan romantis. _**So, you may request the other pair/s as much as you want! **_Nanti requestnya akan terpenuhi sesuai dengan banyaknya pe-request.

_Well, _ngga mau menuhin prolog dengan AN panjang-panjang, **pastikan kalian meninggalkan review, yah! **

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya~

Next!

**Chapter 01, wide-awake**

**By ~ningie cassie**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Again, r.e.v.i.e.w~**_

**[ Lucas Nithenia ]**


End file.
